Changing Ways
by ToriSlayer97
Summary: Hey, I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You can call me Nessie. Most people do. This is my diary, in my own words, telling you what happened after Jacob, my soulmate and I left my former family, the Cullens, after my betrayal. This is me. R&R Please :
1. The Dream

I could feel the wind whipping through my hair, the breeze making my long, violet dress billow out from behind me. A very warm, pleasant scent tickled my nose. It was simply mouth watering. I follow it, but before I get very far, Jacob appears, in human form, right in front of me. 'Nessie…' But, quick as a flash, he's struck down by a fast moving figure. I stand there for a moment, the scent distracting me. _Jake…_ He was my number one priority. I turned swiftly, expecting pain and guilt to wash over me for leaving Jacob to defend himself. None came. With a shock, I start running, following his scent. My chocolate coloured curls whip behind me, but I pay no attention to them. Or my flip - flops. Why am I wearing flip-flops? Then I stop. He was standing there. The stranger. And at his feet?

'Jacob!'

'Reneesme.'

My eyes drifted up to the man, and judging by his deep, fiery, crimson eyes, he was a vampire.

He had hair as black as coals. It stood out against his pale face. It was tousled into disarray, with just a hint of gel. He had pale, dark lips, but somehow his features melded to create a beautiful, marble face.

'How…How did you know my name?'

Jacob was at the very back of my mind now. The beautiful face of the stranger filled all my senses.

His answer shocked me.

'It's me. Your _true _soul mate. Never trust wolves Reneesme. They add to no good. You smell that? Come on. I have much to explain -'

We both glanced up as it suddenly became night. The wind blew in our direction. The scent hit us full force. He reached his hand out to me. I accepted. His perfect features shone in the moonlight, and for a breathtaking moment, I was frozen. Then we followed the scent, until our pray came into sight. We lunged, dancing in the darkness, darting back and forth. The scent…was just so…Then the vampire turned to look at me, just before we got nearer our prey.

'Reneesme…I must go. Tomorrow.'

Then he turned.

I turned to my prey, and Jacob was forgotten the instant I went to sink my teeth into the sweet smelling snack before me. I took a whiff of air, and then -

I woke with a start. I remembered my dream _too clearly. I shook my head, and lay my head on my pillow, though I knew sleep would never take me into its sweet embrace anytime soon. I could still remember the scent - still vivid, warm and sweet._

_The scent? - Human blood._

_Me? - Reneesme Carlie Cullen. Vegetarian half - vampire._


	2. It doesn't have to be this way!

I knew it was my fault, and I couldn't bear it. Jacob was sad, because of me. Though sad was a bit of an understatement. I could see it in his eyes. He loved me more than he could say. He was many things to me. Friend, lover, soul mate, husband. We were sitting in our deluxe garden, the sunlight faintly shimmering off of my skin. Sitting on the grass, watching a spider make it's web. It kept failing, as the faint wind blow it off course. Again and again it tried, never giving up. I was so engrossed I didn't even notice Jake staring at me.

'Renesmee?'

I turned, startled by the sound of his soft voice. I looked into his deep brown eyes, and saw the worry there. And of course, the sadness.

'I was just thinking. Why are we here? I mean, what is our purpose but to hunt? Jake…I don't know anymore. I screwed up pretty -'

Jake interrupted me with a long, passionate kiss.

'Nessie. You know I always have, and always will love you. Can't we just be happy with what we've got? Yes, we _both _made some pretty bad mistakes, but it wasn't your fault. We have forever, and then some. We can do whatever you want love. As long as it makes you happy.'

He kissed me again, but with more feeling this time, and…Well, I'll spare you the details.

Two hours later, as we the sun set over our scarcely clothed bodies, I began to feel guilty again. Jakes hand was interlocked with mine, and as I recalled the memory of the- _my traitory_, I instinctively sent the memory over to him.

Without knowing it.

'Nessie, I _need_ you to stop feeling this way. If it's that bad, we could always go visit, we don't have to move back. Renesmee, your family miss you._ I _miss you. Ever since…well, you've not been the same. And I know it feels awful, but they're your family love, and you can't turn your back on them. The Cullens would be willing to forg-'

I put my finger to his lips.

'Jake, I can never go back. You know that. I almost exposed us and nearly killed Carlisle. I nearly killed _you'._


	3. Nashville Tennesee Baby!

AN, Sorry it took forever! Had a bit of writers block on how to do this, but here it is! Only one review though, the more I get, the faster I update! =]

**It has been months now. We've been wandering, and here, in the little city of Nashville, we're going to enrol in school. **

**How long have we been trying to get over…**_**my traitory**_**? Even longer. **

**Nashville is nice. Since I'm part human, My skin doesn't sparkle as much as ordinary vampires, for which I'm glad. **

**It's been too long since Jake and I shared a sunset together.**

_**Way**_** too long.**

**Jake and I love each other, but the sadness we share is a constant reminder of our past. No matter where we are. It's been two weeks since we've done anything romantic, or intimate. **

*******

'_**Ness..'**_

_**Jake sighed, and I knew it was out of worry.**_

'_**Listen, I know what you're trying to say, but I swear, I can't take it anymore. I don't **_**want**_** to go back. Remember my dad's words? "Time can heal most wounds, depending on how deep they are" ?'**_

_**I sighed, and got out of bed, even though my whole body was screaming at me to lie back down and go to sleep.**_

'_**I love you. You know that, don't you? It **_**kills **_**me to see you like this, Ness. This is the only way. What else can we do? We **_**have **_**to go back, you know that. Time -'**_

'**Time**_** is limitless. We're both immortal. Ok, you, by choice. But immortal none the less. We have loads of time. Too much. But that doesn't mean we have to face them.'**_

_**I turned around, startled to see he had followed me out the bedroom and into the bathroom. He was standing behind me now, his warm breath brushing against my neck, sending shivers down my spine.**_

'_**Face them? Renesmee, they're your family.'**_

*******

**Two long, stretching weeks.**

**A/N Thanks for reading, R & R =]**


	4. Mike?

'Here Ness, I got it for you,'

He grinned at me. He picked my books up, and as he did so, his eyes roamed up and down my body. Disgusting.

'Ta, Mike. What've you got next?' He pulled out a timetable, and started to scan the subjects.

The sun began to come out from behind a cloud, and I groaned inwardly.

'Hmmm…Yeah I got …Maths, with Mr…Mr…'

He stuttered as my skin began to sparkle dully, so it looked as if I was shimmering.

'Yes?' I prodded politely.

Mike knew that Jake and I were an item, but that didn't stop him trying. I vaguely remember my mother telling me something about one of her old schoolmates, Mike Newton, who used to pursue her. That was twenty years ago. Now forty- something, he had been convicted of sexual assault, but not before he had been able to become rich with his empire, Newton&Co. He made millions selling computerised hiking equipment, but after the allegations, he had took a drop in profits. Now he was out, however, so Mike jr. had had a good life. He'd bought his popularity, and with his father's blonde hair and blue eyes, Mike was most definitely a ladies man.

'Mr…Cullen. You?'

AN: Bit of a cliffie, eh? Come on people, I have more, but if I don't get any more reviews, then Idk if I'll continue? Do you _want_ me to? There are a couple of people that I know of who are reading this, so thanks for all the support from them! J


	5. Cullen?

'Mr…Mr…_CULLEN?'_

Mike stepped back, startled by my outburst.

'Yeah, we only found out today that he's gonna be covering. He's really a biology teacher, of course. All the girls 'luuurv' him.' He said, with a look of disgust.

_Me and Jacob are posing as 17 - year olds. (Even though Jake could pass for 20.)So, both of us are juniors. We're going to start Ash high soon. Start of the year. New timetables. New teachers. New start._

Cullen. That can only mean one thing.

_Jake and I aren't married. Hell, we've not even 'done it' yet. Kisses and stuff, but that's the extent of it. We wanted to wait 'till we were married, and without my dad's blessing, it wouldn't feel right. So my second name?_

'Wait a minute!'

Mike's voice shocked me out of my thoughts.

'Isn't your name Renesmee Callie _Cullen? _Are you _related?_' Uh-oh. He might figure it out.

_Cover yourself Ness. _My dad's voice ran through my mind. Weird.

'Me? Uhm…I _really_ don't think so. I thought you said something else. Sorry.'

Mike's eyes filled with curiosity. 'Sure. Ok. So anyway, what do you have next?'

A glance at my timetable confirmed my worst fears.

'Da-Mr Cullen. Biology.' I said grimly.

*FLASHBACK*

'Papa Carlisle?'

'Yes Renesmee?' He flashed me a smile, and immediately stopped what he was doing to turn and see to me.

'I don't want to disturb you, but where did the name Cullen come from?'

_I was five. (well, I had the appearance of a nine year old, but anyway.) And incredibly curious._

He chuckled, and I smiled. I loved the sound of my family's voices. They were simply beautiful.

'Well, I have done my research. Believe me. But alas, it's still a bit of a mystery, even to me. But all I know is that it was on my father's side, and I'm the only _real_ Cullen left in the world. Sure, our family all _claim_ to be Cullen's, except Rose and Jasper, the Hale 'twins'. And of course, when we're about to leave here, to keep up the charade, we'll have to go to the weddings' -groan- '_again'_

'So papa, should I not be Mason? I mean, I know mom and dad _claim_ to be Cullens, but mom's Swan and dad's Mason….' I took more time than necessary working this all out. 'But, of course, when they got married, mom wouldn't be Bella Swan would she? Naw, she'd be Bella Mason by then…right?'

Carlisle chuckled again, and grinned.

'Nessie, you're really smart for your age, but of course you know that, don't you?' He winked. 'Well, what you say is true, technically, but the story is that you kids are adopted. All of you - Alice, Emmett and Edward are all supposedly related. And, in a way, that's true. They were 'adopted as babies' - he chuckled darkly at this. 'So they got the name Cullen .And Rose and Jasper came along a bit after that, as 'children' - 'twins' supposedly. Thus the name Hale, Rose's real name. And Bella? Well, you know your Papa Charlie?' At my confirmation, he continued.

'_That_ story is true. You know your own. 'Adopted' by Bella and Edward.'

'But Bella's my real mom, right, so…'I trailed off, lost in thought.

'Renesmee Carlie Mason. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I think I prefer the latter. Thanks for helping me understand Carlisle.' I flashed my teeth at him, and it had the desired effect.

'No problem, Renesmee. Any time.' He smiled, and turned his attention back to the computer.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

_Cullen's not a common name._

I had to warn Jacob.

**R&R please! This is a bit filler, but clears this up for some people who haven't read all the books. =]**


End file.
